Storm
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Sasuke menyesali kesalahannya dengan wanita lain. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari putranya, akhirnya Hinata jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, pada pria yang sama, Sasuke. A special fic for Zia-chan a.k.a Ziaoi hope you like, happy birthday!


_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Standard warning applied!**_

_**A simple fic for the birthday girl, Zia-chan. Hope you like this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Selalu ada masa di mana manusia pernah mengalami satu peristiwa. Hinata pernah satu kali kecewa. Hinata pernah merasa bahagia, cemburu, dan terkhianati ... karena cinta.

Tidak semua mimpi dan harapan menjadi kenyataan. Khayalannya yang tinggi menghempaskannya ke dasar jurang gelapnya rasa sakit.

Musim salju. Putranya masih berusia lima tahun saat Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya dan meredupkan cinta yang ia punya.

Tak selamanya bahtera dapat selamat dari badai di lautan.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, Neji-_nii_?" Sepasang matanya yang unik terbingkai kaca mata yang membantunya melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Neji berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adiknya. Setengah tak rela jika Hinata bersedia menemui orang ini. Raut wajahnya yang tegas memperjelas.

Hinata tak berpura-pura bodoh dengan bertanya siapa orang yang Neji maksud. Ia tahu. Setelah membuka kacamatanya dan mengacuhkan bukunya di atas meja begitu saja, Hinata beranjak.

Mengulas senyum saat melewati Neji atas kemurahan hati kakaknya yang masih sudi menerima kehadiran mantan suaminya di kediaman mereka.

Di ruang tamu yang sempit, dengan empat sofa, di sana ia berdiri. Sosoknya masih sama. Parasnya tak ternoda sedikit pun oleh usia. Dia menatap Hinata ketika wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Duduklah,"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." katanya.

Hinata menatapnya sejenak, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kafe tempat favorit mereka tetap sama. Hinata hampir tersenyum karenanya. Mereka duduk, Sasuke memesankan dua gelas kopi yang sayangnya Hinata tolak dan lebih memilih segelas cokelat panas.

Sasuke tak bisa berbasa-basi. Hinata tak repot-repot untuk mencairkan suasana. Mereka seperti itu sampai _waiter_ membawakan pesanan.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat."

"Shin?"

"Baik."

Setelah jawaban singkat Hinata, Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya dan menghirup napas.

"Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua,"

Kini Hinata menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan tenang, "Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata berdiam dan merasa kehilangan selera dengan cokelat panasnya. Perbincangan ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin, Hinata merasakan lagi rasa sakit itu. Sasuke pernah berkata lebih dari itu. Kata-kata yang menghangatkan.

Kini hanya menjadi api yang melahap hatinya.

"Aku harus segera menjemput Shin, kelasnya akan bubar sebentar lagi." Hinata melirik jam tangannya.

"Kuantar."

Kebaikan Sasuke ditolak Hinata dengan senyum yang terasa dipaksakan. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Hinata mengemas tas kecilnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Teruslah menghindar." Sasuke juga berdiri dari kursinya.

Mereka hampir menjadi pusat perhatian, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menurunkan suaranya. Tapi ini berhasil menghentikan Hinata dari langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Sasuke," merasa tak enak dengan pengunjung yang lain, Hinata merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menyimpannya di atas meja dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berada di luar, di tepi jalan yang basah oleh sisa hujan, daun yang menguning, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, memaksa tubuh wanita itu untuk menerima kehangatan darinya.

"Dua tahun masih tidak bisa menyembuhkan hatimu," Sasuke berbisik, kata yang dengan mudahnya bisa dimengerti Hinata bahwa pria yang memeluknya kini tak setegar kelihatannya.

Di masa terdahulu mungkin Hinata akan dengan mudahnya menyerah dan menangis. Kini, diam adalah caranya untuk bertahan di saat air mata sudah tak bisa lagi menjadi penawarnya.

Diam adalah kekuatannya yang baru, jadi kini ia bisa dengan kuat hati melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang juga dengan keras kepala mengeratkan tangannya.

"Kehilanganmu adalah siksaan. Dua tahun yang kulalui seperti dingin yang tak tersentuh kehangatan."

"Sasuke-_san_, kita mulai menjadi tontonan."

Jarum-jarum kecil yang perlahan merobek hatinya kembali Sasuke rasakan, tatkala Hinata memanggilnya bagai orang asing. Tak mengindahkan apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Hinata sengaja melakukan ini.

Sasuke justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau hanya terlihat seperti seorang istri yang merajuk."

Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya, mendengar kata 'istri' yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Sayangnya, khayalan tak pernah bertahan lama.

_Dan terkadang tak menjadi kenyataan_.

"Aku akan benar-benar terlambat, Sasuke-_san_," dengan sedikit lagi usaha, Hinata memaksa untuk melepas pelukan hangat yang panas. "sampai ... jumpa."

.

.

.

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak terlalu istimewa. Hinata yang seorang karyawati perpustakaan di jantung kota, bertemu dengan Sasuke; pria dingin yang menjadi pembaca setia di sana.

Panah cinta menembus karena mereka yang sering bertemu. Kenangan sederhana saat itu justru terasa manis.

Mereka berkencan, menghabiskan masa pacaran hampir dua tahun lamanya hingga akhirnya Sasuke memiliki keberanian untuk melamar Hinata.

Hinata terlahir dari keluarga biasa yang sederhana, ayahnya pengusaha kayu kecil-kecilan yang menjadi Pelatih Judo di sela waktunya. Meski begitu, ia memiliki ayah dan kakak laki-laki yang cukup protektif padanya. Tidak mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan Hinata.

Satu hal, usaha keras takkan mengkhianati.

Hingga akhirnya di tahun berikutnya, di musim semi, mereka akhirnya menikah di tengah kesederhanaan bunga Sakura yang merekah, memayungi mereka dengan kebahagiaan yang manis.

Pesta yang dibalut kesederhanaan itu terasa sempurna. Tak ada pesta meriah yang berlebihan.

Sasuke dan Hinata terlahir bukan sebagai orang kaya yang suka menghambur uang.

Saat itu, semuanya terasa mudah diraih. Dunia terasa mudah untuk digenggam.

.

.

.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau mencari pendamping." Lagi.

Neji berdiri, bersandar di bibir pintu dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada. Hinata hanya menengok sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Di hadapannya anak laki-laki kecil terlelap dikehangatan selimutnya yang tebal.

Hinata membelai rambutnya, terkadang menyisir dengan jemarinya. Diperhatikannya wajah damai mungil itu. Rambut ungunya terlihat lebih gelap—nyaris hitam saat malam. Kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat sedikit kuning karena menerima cahaya lampu tidur. Hidungnya mancung, namun kecil. Dengan bentuk wajah bulat telur dan bibir yang tipis, putranya ini kelak akan mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas. Ia jadi merasa cemburu.

"Dia pasti kelelahan karena bermain bola denganku," Neji tertawa ringan menatap bocah kecil di hadapannya. Kini berdiri di ujung ranjang, Neji bisa memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang dengan leluasa. "Dia butuh sosok ayah,"

Perkataan Neji kini berhasil membuat Hinata menghentikan belaiannya.

"Tidak, bukan hanya Shin, kau pun butuh pendamping," Melihat tak ada respon yang berarti selain helaan napas dari Hinata, Neji melanjutkan, "Jangan bilang karena kau masih menaruh hati pada Sa—"

"Neji-_nii_," Hinata akhirnya bersuara, menunduk sebelum akhirnya menghadap Neji yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan tenang. "Aku belum memikirkan hal itu," lalu Hinata kembali menatap putranya, "bagiku kini Shin adalah prioritas. Untuk hal semacam itu, kurasa belum perlu."

Dalam rentang waktu dua tahun, tentu sudah ada beberapa lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Semuanya hanya berakhir sebagai teman, atau yang lebih jauh, teman dekat. Itu saja.

"Jangan takut Hinata," Neji bergeser dan duduk di sisi kiri Hinata yang tampak berusaha menghindari topik ini. "Sekali dalam hidup, setiap orang pasti pernah terjatuh. Hal yang penting adalah jangan jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Neji mengakhiri nasihatnya dengan menepuk pundak Hinata sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar.

Hinata akhirnya menangis saat pintu ditutup Neji. Hinata takut untuk memulai. Semua pengkhianatan Sasuke di masa lampau selalu menjadi kerikil yang menyakiti setiap langkahnya.

Semuanya tak semudah itu.

Kenyataannya, memaafkan tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mudah untuk mengatakan tapi begitu sulit untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

"Hinata," Sasuke tak menyangka pagi yang cerah adalah awal dari badai rumah tangganya. Hinata bahkan tak ingin ia sentuh. "Hinata, dengarkan aku," dan saat Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengannya, Hinata enggan untuk bertatap muka, wanita itu hanya menunduk dengan tubuh yang terasa bergetar. "Hinata!" akhirnya Sasuke tak sabar. Hinata terperanjat karenanya.

Lengannya ia putar-putar agar terlepas dari cengkeraman suaminya. "Aku—"

"Kau ... aku bisa jelaskan."

"K-Kurasa, aku ... aku b-butuh waktu,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan pemikiranmu yang salah," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya saat Hinata tambah berontak. "Dengar,"

Hinata masih berusaha lepas.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata!" untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke berteriak, dengan kedua tangan yang kini memegang masing-masing pundak Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Semuanya hanya kecelakaan, aku bersumpah!" keduanya matanya memerah tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya mulai bergetar. Di hadapannya Hinata sudah menangis. Bukan hanya Hinata, Sasuke pun sakit di sini.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Mendapatkan promosi, kerjanya semakin gila-gilaan. Hinata mengerti dan ikut senang dengan kesuksesan yang diraih suaminya. Semua baik-baik saja meski waktu bersama mereka semakin berkurang.

Dan setelah Sasuke naik jabatan. Rekan-rekan kantornya membuat perayaan 'kecil-kecilan' yang berakhir dengan Sasuke yang pulang di pagi hari dengan penampilan tak enak dipandang dan bau alkohol.

Hinata tak keberatan meski geleng kepala karena ternyata Sasuke juga bisa 'berpesta', namun satu hal yang akhirnya menusuk Hinata.

_Kissmark _di leher Sasuke.

Hinata menelan ludah. Bahkan oksigen terasa tak memihak padanya.

Sasuke menyadari dosanya. Kesalahannya.

"Demi Tuhan, percayalah padaku," berbisik, Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata dan menyentuhkan keningnya.

Pertama kalinya, Sasuke menangis dan terluka.

Bukan perkara mudah, bahkan lelaki seperti Sasuke pun bisa berada di titik lemah.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata meronta lemah.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," ketakutan ini membuatnya putus asa. "Kau boleh menghukumku, pukul aku, pukul!" Sasuke menaruh telapak tangan Hinata di pipinya yang kini basah.

"T-Tidak, S-Sasuke," tersedu, "k-kumohon, aku b-butuh waktu,"

"Jangan menyerah, Hinata."

Sebaliknya, Hinata semakin kuat untuk memisahkan dirinya. Dan Sasuke, menyerah demi Hinata, demi istrinya.

Jangankan Hinata, Sasuke pun merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Saat Hinata pergi dari balik pintu, Sasuke hanya berani berharap.

Untuk Hinata kembali.

Beberapa bulan yang terasa lama, bukan Hinata yang Sasuke terima di rumahnya. Melainkan surat perceraian.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan," Hiashi besidekap, memejamkan mata. "Tak ada gunanya mengarungi lautan dengan Nahkoda yang curang."

Di hadapannya, Hinata tertunduk. Neji terlihat tak lebih baik dengan wajah marah. "_Tsk,_ kukira menikah dengan orang dari kalangan kita adalah hal bagus. Heh, orang kaya baru ternyata lebih berbahaya."

Tak ada yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mungkin satu hal, Hinata jadi memiliki kekuatan tambahan untuk mantap berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Lelaki yang telah memberinya satu anak.

Putranyalah yang membuatnya bertahan.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas, dipandanginya kini buku ekonomi yang sering dibaca mantan suaminya. Dulu buku ini adalah bacaan favorit Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat kejadian di hari itu.

Perpustakaan yang sepi membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu.

Setelah hari itu, Hinata harus melewati malam-malam suram dengan air mata. Ia masih cengeng saat itu. Berusaha memutuskan ikatannya dengan Sasuke. Setiap hari Hinata selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap kuat.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Ada apa dengan cinta mereka?

Selama mereka saling memiliki, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Awalnya.

Dirinya yang berpisah dengan Sasuke diperkuat oleh ayahnya yang murka atas pengkhianatan yang terjadi pada putrinya.

Jika Hinata bisa mengulang waktu, Hinata tak ingin Sasuke dipromosikan. Ia lebih memilih Hidup secukupnya dan bahagia, dari pada bergelimang uang tapi kebahagiaan terenggut darinya.

Hinata bersyukur, ia hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Tak membuatnya lupa diri, lupa daratan. Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik.

Uang tak selamanya membuatmu bahagia.

Hinata menanamkan ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya, akhirnya lebih memilih untuk membereskan meja kerjanya, dan fokus.

Tak lama _handphone_-nya bergetar.

"_Kau tak perlu khawatir, hari ini aku yang akan menjemput Shin."_

Begitu isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

Sedikit terkejut, Hinata membulatkan matanya. Entah mengapa merasa gugup. Alhasil, ia tak membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Shin!"

Shin mencari suara yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat ayahnya dari keramaian anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah. Tak menunggu lama, Shin berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya. "Ayah!"

Sasuke langsung menggendongnya. "Kau berat sekali sekarang,"

"Ayah kemana saja? Aku dan Ibu merindukan ayah!"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, mungkin Hinata tak merindukannya.

"Ayah,"

"Hm?"

"Turunkan aku," permintaan Shin hanya dibalas dengan satu alis yang Sasuke naikkan. "Aku kan sudah besar."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil memahami rasa malu putranya pada teman-teman jika melihat ia digendong ayahnya. Jadi, Sasuke menurunkan Shin dan menggandeng tangan putranya.

"Ayah, ayah,"

"Hm?"

"Sebelum pulang, aku mau es krim, boleh ya?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, sambil terus berjalan mereka bergandengan tangan. "Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ayah tak mau es krim? Atau ayah mau punyaku?" Shin menyodorkan es krim vanilanya dengan semangat.

Sasuke menolaknya baik-baik.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke seraya tangannya mengeratkan jaket abu-abu yang dipakai Shin. "Ayo," Sasuke menyodorkan tanganya dan mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ayah kenapa sekarang tidak pulang ke rumah?" Shin mendongak menatap ayahnya yang tak merespon. "Apa karena aku nakal?"

Pertanyaan lucu itu dibalas Sasuke dengan mengacak rambut putranya.

"Nanti ayah ... akan pulang,"

"Kapan?"

Sasuke tersentak dan berhenti sebentar sebelum melunakkan ekkspresinya. Setelah menarik napas, Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok di hadapan putranya yang memandang polos.

"Dengar Shin," Sasuke menyekan noda es krim di bibir putranya, "kau harus menjadi anak ayah yang baik dan menjaga ibu, mengerti?"

"Um!"

"Ini rahasia lelaki, hanya kau dan ayah."

"Siap, Pak!" Shin membuat hormat dengan tangannya, sebelum bangkit Sasuke mengacak rambut Shin dan menepuk kecil pundaknya.

Sasuke ingin menyampaikan kebenaran pada putranya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Selain karena belum waktunya untuk Si Kecil Shin menelan pil pahit, juga karena ia tak mampu membohongi, menyakiti hatinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin Hinata akan memiliki pria lain sebagai pengganti dirinya.

Menjadi ayah baru untuk Shin.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai rumah agak sore, Hinata menunggu di luar rumah saat Sasuke dan Shin pulang. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Shin agar anak itu bisa berlari dan memeluk ibunya. Melihat mereka berdua, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu menunduk. Menghangatkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput Shin," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Dia putraku."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk saat Sasuke menatapnya, seraya berkata demikian. Sasuke benar. Bukan berarti Hinata menyulitkan Sasuke untuk bersama dengan putranya, hanya saja, terbiasa dengan keberadaan Shin di sisinya membuat Hinata merasa hampa saat putranya itu tak ada barang sejenak.

Hinata membungkuk sebentar sebelum mengajak Shin masuk.

"Kau tak mengundangku masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, itu ... um,"

Sasuke melangkah, ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk merengkuh Hinata. Sasuke ingin mencari setitik harapan itu dari wanita yang masih berkuasa di hatinya. Saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya, Hinata tak memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Shin yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menyerahkan dirinya, meminta Hinata mau menggenggam kembali hatinya.

"Aku melepaskan semuanya karenamu," katanya, "aku menghukum diriku sendiri Hinata, hidup dengan kehilangan karena kesalahanku, pengkhianatanku—"

"Jangan bicarakan itu di depan Shin."

Putranya itu hanya terus memperhatikan orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya—"

"Masih punya muka kau untuk datang kemari, Uchiha." Neji mengedikkan dagunya, isyarat untuk Hinata membawa Shin masuk. Setelah membagi pandangnya pada Sasuke sekali, Hinata akhirnya membawa Shin masuk.

Neji berjalan lambat mendekati Sasuke. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, Uchiha, mungkin sudah waktunya kau untuk _move on._"

"Aku hanya ingin keluargaku kembali."

Neji menghirup napas, menyelipkan tangannya di kantung celana. "Sekali kaca retak, tak akan kembali seperti semula meski kau coba merekatkannya."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Neji kembali berkata, "Pulanglah, sebelum ayahku pulang."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke berbalik. Bajunya entah mengapa terasa berat.

Neji memandanginya sampai Sasuke benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Neji tak sekejam itu dengan ikut menghakimi Sasuke berlama-lama. Sebagai lelaki, Neji sedikit banyak mengerti posisi Sasuke. Dilihat dari sudut pandang sebagai lelaki pun, sedikitnya Neji bisa mengerti kekhilafan yang diperbuat Sasuke dulu.

Dan sebagai lelaki, Neji juga mengerti cinta Sasuke pada Hinata, adiknya.

.

.

.

Pemikiran Hinata akhir-akhir ini terkuras oleh Sasuke. Belakangan ini, Sasuke semakin gencar mendekatinya kembali. Ada banyak hal yang Hinata pikirkan. Ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

Setelah sekian lamanya, pada akhirnya, Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata karena pria yang sama—lagi.

Hinata _masih_mencintai Sasuke.

Itu faktanya.

Pengelakkan ini membuatnya tersiksa, ya. Hinata menipu perasaannya sendiri dengan berusaha keras membenci Sasuke. Kenyataannya, ia justru merasa susah sendiri. Ingin kembali namun Hinata takut. Rasa sayang itu masih ada, Hinata tahu.

Memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sekali lagi terjerembab dalam dilema, Hinata menangis sejadinya. Kamarnya akan terus bisu menjaga rahasia.

Dari luar, Neji mendengar isakannya yang sepi.

Menghembuskan napas.

_Hinata harus kembali bersama Sasuke._

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, tak banyak kejutan yang terjadi, hanya saja, Sasuke tak begitu sering menemui atau bahkan hanya sekadar berkomunikasi dengan Hinata.

Shin semakin merindukan ayahnya. Neji semakin khawatir. Hiashi tak terlalu banyak ikut campur.

Di sela waktu istirahatnya, Neji menghubungi Sasuke.

"Uchiha," setelah menerima sahutan dari lawan bicaranya, Neji melanjutkan, "kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Lakukanlah sebelum Hinata dijodohkan dengan pria lain."

Musim dingin datang seperti biasa, membawa dingin yang menusuk. Hinata memanfaatkan waktu liburnya dengan merajut syal untuk Shin yang anehnya belakangan ini sering uring-uringan meminta ayahnya.

Sedang apa Sasuke di sana?

Rambut panjangnya tergoda angin dingin, menari menghibur dirinya.

Ayahnya masih sibuk mengurusi toko. Neji dan Shin memilih menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bermain _game_. Hinata hanya ditemani sepi di teras rumahnya.

Mungkin Hinata butuh istirahat, dan memilih kasurnya yang empuk sebagai teman santainya.

Membereskan peralatan rajutnya, Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya dan masuk ke rumah.

"Hinata."

Seperti salju yang dingin, Hinata membeku. Dengan kaku membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria yang kini berdiri dengan tubuh lelah, _long coat_ hitam yang bertabur salju, dan napas yang tersenggal. Wajah pucatnya agak memerah.

Sasuke.

Dengan langkah lamban yang pasti, Sasuke berdiri, dengan keyakinan yang ia punya. Benang wol yang Hinata genggam jatuh begitu saja saat Sasuke menyentak lengan Hinata, menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang tak siap.

Setelah detik-detik yang terasa lama, Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. Asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bicara, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hinata,"

Matanya sedikit berkaca. Luka masa lalu berkumpul menunggu untuk dilepaskan. Sasuke akan melepaskan rantai luka yang membelenggu Hinata.

"Kembalilah padaku," pintanya, "kau boleh lakukan apa pun untuk menghukumku, asal ... tetaplah di sisiku," Sasuke membelai pipi kemerahan Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "kau, aku, dan Shin," melihat Hinata yang membisu dengan bibir bergetar, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "apa yang harus kulakukan Hinata?"

"Sasuke...,"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata, tangannya yang lain memeluk lehernya. "Kau menggenggam hatiku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memintanya kembali."

"Kau e-egois!"

"Jadi menyerahlah, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membuat semuanya kembali normal. Jadi, berjuanglah bersamaku, memulainya dari awal." Katanya lirih, memiringkan kepalanya untuk semakin memandang Hinata.

Hinata lelah, ia tak akan menjadi pihak kalah yang menerima malu hanya karena mengakui perasaannya.

Di tengah musim dingin, Sasuke berjuang lagi. Saat orang-orang menghangatkan diri mereka di rumah dengan penghangat, Sasuke melawan dingin untuk meminta, memohon kehangatan yang pernah hilang.

Dan di musim dingin ini, Hinata kembali jatuh cinta, untuk yang kedua kalinya pada pria ini, pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kita berhasil Paman!"

"Ssst, jangan berisik, nanti kita ketahuan, Shin."

"_Oops_! Hihihi, maaf Paman. Tos!"

Mereka berdua, Neji dan Shin, melihat Sasuke dan Hinata dari awal. Tak ada yang tahu selain keduanya, bahwa hari ini bisa terjadi karena rencana yang sudah mereka susun untuk mempersatukan Hinata dan Sasuke. Dengan naluri anak-anak Shin, dan kecerdasan Neji, mereka mengatur rencana, merekayasa. Bahkan sampai perjodohan yang Neji katakan pada Sasuke.

Yang sebenarnya, nama laki-laki yang disebutkan sebagai calon Hinata tak lain adalah _office boy_ baru di perpustakaan tempat Hinata bekerja.

Saat keduanya berbalik untuk melihat Hinata dan Sasuke kembali, pemandangan yang disuguhkan adalah ciuman manis.

"Eh?!" refleks Neji langsung berbalik dan menutup mata Shin.

Kenapa mereka harus berciuman lagi, sih?!

.

.

.

Masa sulit itu pasti ada. Sasuke hampir menyerah, Hinata hampir kehilangan harapan. Tapi hidup tak hanya tentang satu atau dua orang, akan ada peran lain. Di tengah salju yang berkilauan, Sasuke kembali meminang Hinata.

Dengan air mata bahagia, Hinata tak punya kata lain selain, "Ya."

Hidup hanya ingin kau berjuang dan bertahan. Hinata akan belajar dari badai ini.

Perlu menempuh masa sulit untuk berakhir dengan indah. Hinata belajar berbesar hati dengan memaafkan, Sasuke belajar untuk bekerja keras. Keduanya kembali memiliki fondasi yang kuat untuk keutuhan bahtera mereka yang baru. Luka akan sembuh dengan melupakan.

Laut terkadang bisa menelan dengan ombaknya yang ganas, tapi tak sedikit kebahagiaan yang ia bagi saat kau berlayar dengan tepat.

Sasuke dan Hinata menemukan lagi cinta mereka.

Katakanlah, di tengah semilir angin yang berbisik syahdu.

Katakanlah bersama.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_**END**_

**A/N**: Selamat ulang tahun Zia-chan! maaf ya, daku baru bikin ini sekarang, maaf juga kalo gak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu suka, semoga masih berkenan ^^ dua tahun hiatus bikin daku kaku dan lupa dengan tata cara penulisan yang benar, jadi kaya belajar lagi dari awal, jadi maaf kalo ada typo yang bikin sakit mata ^^a

_Wish you all the best as always!_

**XOXOXO**

**HD**


End file.
